Justin Noire
Summary A young Tieanus who despises humans, the Tieanus has lived in a world where humans have ruled over them, Justin was part of the Tieanus put into labor, going forward a few years later he is forced into an assassin training program where he is taught to kill. Having a raging hatred for humans, he accepted his lifestyle, and 3 years sooner he became a young assassin. Personality Quiet, serious and unhumorous, he intends to have no friends as he sees that to be a rather of a waste of time. He prefers to spend his time alone. Appearance Justin has black hair with cat ears, with yellow eyes. He wears a black bandana with a buttoned-up black coat and black jeans. His expression is rather anonymous due to the fact that he usually grabs his bandana pulling it up. Details Height: '''5'7" '''Eye Color: '''Yellow '''Skin Color: '''Light '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Hobbies: '''Hiding in small places '''Likes: '''Sushi, watching the sunset '''Dislikes: '''Humans Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''Likely '''7-B Name: '''Justin Noire '''Origin: '''Last Brilliance '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16-17 '''Classification: '''Tieanus, Assassin '''Powers and Abilities: '''Darkness Manipulation, Stealth, Teleportation, Shadow Clones Manipulation, Skilled in using daggers and guns, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation '''Attack Potency:'' Likely '''City Level' (Comparable to Link Kara) Speed: FTL, Reaction speed, and combat speed (Can react to lightspeed lasers and completely outpaced Link's light elemental moves) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Tieanus are physically stronger than humans) Striking Strength: Class KJ '''| '''Class GJ Durability: 'Likely '''City Level '(Took many hits from Link Kara and Ash) 'Stamina: Very High '(Tieanus normally have more stamina than humans) '''Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with Guns Standard Equipment: '''Dusk and Shade '''Intelligence: '''He is an expert at the art of stealth and the use of daggers, and him being an assassin shows that he is capable of outsmarting Roy who is known for being a battle tactician. He is skilled in using firearms, though more notably pistols. And being an assassin brings great knowledge on how to kill effectively knowing many different ways on how to kill an opponent in many circumstances '''Weaknesses: '''Slightly arrogant '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Affinity: Black Void: '''This allows Justin to summon Dusk and Shade. These two weapons are capable of switching in gun form to dagger form, as it is capable of manipulating anti-matter and able to alter their molecules. '''Night Shade: '''Justin slashes the opponent leaving dark trails, he is able to do a combo with this ending it with a throat slash killing his opponent. '''Dark Shot: Justin aims Dusk at his opponent and shoots a devastating bullet which is covered in dark aura piercing through the opponent. Night Eye: '''A skill which gives Justin a wide variety of movesets. * '''Night Eye of Sunder: While Dusk and Shade are in dagger form, he rushes at his opponent doing a powerful slash to the opponent causing blood to splatter out of their body. * Night Eye: The Black Beast: Justin does many afterimages around the opponent as all of the afterimages go straight into the opponent slashing the opponent. Dusk Orb: Justin fires an orb at the opponent, which can paralyze it. Operation: Execution: '''Justin rushes at his opponent doing many slash attacks ripping and shredding his opponent, then ending it with a bullet to the head. '''Death Blow: Justin rushes at his opponent doing a paralyzing stab, afterward, he appears right behind his opponent as he slashes right through his opponent. It pauses for a while as he puts his bandana up with his sharp yellow eyes glowing right after his opponent is consumed by darkness. Feats Category:Original Character Category:Magic Category:Humanoid Category:Tier 7